The present invention relates to a control assembly for an exhaust gas recirculation valve for an internal combustion engine, and more particularly such an assembly including a vacuum regulator whose inlet is arranged to be connected to a vacuum source, and a solenoid valve whose inlet is connected to the outlet of the vacuum regulator and whose outlet is arranged to be connected to the control inlet of the recirculation valve in such a way as to furnish this control inlet with a vacuum as a function of an electrical control signal of the solenoid valve.
Assemblies of this kind are already known and are used to control a valve capable of putting the exhaust loop into communication with the inlet loop of an internal combustion engine in order to recycle a more or less major portion of the exhaust gas.
Exhaust gases are in effect inert. Hence the consequence of recycling them to the inlet is, on the one hand, to lower the combustion temperature by absorption of some of the quantity of heat originating from this combustion process and, on the other hand, to lower the rate of burn and hence to increase the duration of combustion.
The result of this is a reduction in the production of toxic gases and a gain in fuel consumption.
Until now, such assemblies have comprised separate elements installed individually and connected to one another.
This meant great bulk and high installation costs.